


a dream come true

by scatteringmyashes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: Four years ago, Faerghus invaded Duscur. They lost.In 1180, Dedue was sent to Garreg Mach to lead the Blue Lions. Dimitri went with him as his vassal.Now the White Heron Ball is upon them and they must navigate both tricky Fódlan politics and their own teenaged insecurity in the never-ending search for a happy ending.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireemblazem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireemblazem/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [Helen](https://twitter.com/fireemblazem) for letting me play in her universe!! 
> 
> Please please PLEASE check out her Twitter because she posts fantastic art and has so much more interesting things about this role reversal AU. Maybe I'll write more for it, but I really wanted this out today so,,,, short fic it is xD
> 
> Enjoy!

When Duscur was attacked, many lives were lost. The knights and soldiers of Faerghus wept for their lost king and compatriots and intended on making Duscur pay in blood, their anger fueling the flames that burnt across the countryside. 

Then Duscur fought back. 

The Bears of the North, as they were called, had been awoken and Faerghus found themselves unprepared for the sheer determination and fierceness that empowered their defense. Slowly, carefully, the warriors of Duscur gained back their land and pushed through Faerghus. It was set to be a long, bloody conflict when the gods of war smiled upon Duscur and granted them a stroke of immeasurable good fortune. 

A raiding party led by the Shah of Duscur, Deioces Cyrus Molinaro the third, came upon a group of knights on route to Fhirdiad and Faerghus controlled territory after the Battle of Gideon. Charging against their foes, what could have been a bloodbath quickly ended in the complete surrender of the Faerghus forces as King Deioces captured Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd during the fighting. Agreeing to spare him and his men and, indeed, the rest of Faerghus, as long as Dimitri returned to Duscur as a prisoner, Shah Molinaro ended the war in a single skirmish with twenty men. 

Thus Dimitri found himself living and growing up alongside the Duscur royal family, leading to his close friendship with Shahpur Dedue Gilgamesh Molinaro, first of his name. Dimitri was present when Shah Deioces passed away from injuries sustained in the fighting and he was present when Shahbanu Ishtar Fareeha Molinaro became the new ruler of Duscur. 

And when Prince Dedue was invited to lead the Blue Lion house at Garreg Mach Monastery, Dimitri was naturally enlisted to assist him. 

So, in the year 1180, the two made their way through Faerghus to the heart of Fódlan… 

#

Dedue stared at the options laid out for him. The White Heron Ball was supposed to be a celebration for the students, a break from the cacophony of terror and uncertainty that had plagued the student body over the last few months. Something simple. Peaceful. Safe. After all, everyone knew how to dance and everyone knew what to expect. 

Except, of course, the one student from Duscur, who was currently being presented with different suit options. Oh, he could have worn his regular uniform, but as the leader of the Blue Lions he had the ability to dress in something else as a show of power or something. The finer details didn't really concern Dedue, if he were to be honest. 

But that was how, on this fine afternoon where he would rather be gardening or cooking or literally _anything_ else, he was stuck in his room with a tailor hired by his mother with the sole intention of making him look as regal as possible. 

_I already tower over everyone else,_ Dedue thought glumly as the aforementioned tailor tried to explain the difference between Adrestian silks and Faerghus furs in the political system of Fódlan. _Why do I have to dress differently too?_

"This color would really bring out the color of your eyes, and this is distinctly worn only by royalty so it would be wise to include a bit of the blue, especially considering your class—" 

The door opened and Dedue looked over, his hopes rising. When he saw Dimitri, his heart leapt in hope — finally, a savior to get him out of his dorm and the cursed boredom of suit shopping. Dimitri, however, saw the suits and the tailor and began stammering an apology as he backed out. 

"I will — my apologies, Shahpur, I will return later—" 

"No, wait," Dedue called. Dimitri froze halfway between a bow and closing the door, awkwardly looking at the ground and hunched over. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth. "We were just finishing up." 

The tailor looked alarmed, one hand holding a bolt of blue silk and the other waving some measuring tape. "We were? But we haven't even picked the buttons!" 

"Go with what you think is best," Dedue said. "Dimitri, let's walk together." Not leaving room for argument, Dedue headed out of his room. 

Sylvain was walking to his room, looking like he just got into another fight with Ingrid. Dedue debated asking, but settled for a friendly nod. He got a wave in return, though Sylvain's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Dedue asked Dimitri once they were down the stairs to the first floor, not another student in sight. It made sense — the sun was shining and most people were out enjoying the weather. Dimitri coughed, a faint blush growing over his face.

"Oh, I — I just wanted to ask if you wanted to train together? It — It is hardly important," Dimitri laughed nervously.

Dedue knew that he may not be the most astute of the Lions, but he liked to think that he knows Dimitri — his companion, his friend, his… his good friend — well enough. And Dimitri never had any issue seeing if Dedue wanted to train with him before. 

"Is everything okay? You seem nervous." Dedue glanced around before reaching out and squeezing Dimitri's hand. "You do not have to tell me, but I am here if you wish to talk." 

The two headed, on instinct, to the greenhouse. They were walking down the last set of stairs by the time Dimitri opened his mouth and confessed,

"I am… anxious about the ball." Dimitri shook his head, bangs falling over his face. Dedue raised an eyebrow, silently asking Dimitri to continue. "Well, it just — the last ball I was at, I was a young boy. This is much different for many reasons." 

"Has anyone been mocking you? Do I need to talk to them?" Dedue did not sound like he would just talk to anyone, more like he would make use of his recently acquired fortress knight certification. He did not have the patience for anyone who would bring harm, emotional or physical, to someone in his house, especially if the target was Dimitri. In fact, his reputation was well known. His protective nature coupled with the sigil of the royal family being a bear had given way to the nickname _Father Bear._

Dedue was pretty sure Annette and Ashe could be blamed for it. He didn't quite care enough to ask, but he still had the stuffed bear Mercedes had gifted him a few months ago. It was cute, especially with the big blue and gold ribbon that had the same pattern as his scarf. 

"No," Dimitri clarified, "I just have not danced in a very long time. It would look poor on you if I cannot perform properly. I know how much being a good house leader means to you. If I was wondering if you would be… upset if I did not attend." 

Dedue paused his step, feeling disconcerted. The wind brushed alongside his skin, his earring swaying alongside it. Dimitri was bright red, his eyes focused on the ground. He was playing with the hem of his uniform, ripping at a loose seam. Mercedes would probably sigh when she saw it, though she'd make him fix it. Dedue wasn't sure how well the sewing lessons were going, but she certainly had more patience than the women who had attempted to teach Dimitri weaving back in Duscur. 

Thoughts of Dimitri ripping or breaking things aside, Dedue found that he didn't quite have an answer for Dimitri's implied question. 

Certainly Dedue never wanted to put Dimitri in a situation he was uncomfortable with, but at the same time, Dedue knew that he would not exactly be happy at the ball and would prefer someone else be there that he could rely on. Felix and Sylvain had been warmer lately, and Ingrid didn't run from the room whenever Dedue was present, but they weren't Dimitri. 

Ever since they were boys, Dedue had spent every day by Dimitri's side and Dimitri had been by his side. They were inseparable. 

But…

"If you are strongly opposed, I will not force you to attend," Dedue said slowly. Dimitri's face still fell.

"But you want me there."

"Yes," Dedue confessed, because he had never lied to Dimitri and had no intention of beginning now. "You will not embarrass me. That is not possible."

"But Shahpur, you are expected to lead a proper house with good etiquette. I can hardly remember which fork to lead with at dinner, let alone how to conduct myself at dances."

"Dimitri, please call me by my name."

Somehow, Dimitri grew even more red, a feat Dedue did not know was possible. "That would be quite improper, Shahpur. I must decline." 

After internally debating the merit of arguing the point, Dedue continued. "Very well. Think of this — how many dances do you think I have attended?" 

"Well, you've been to many! I've been with you to at least a dozen before we came to the Academy," Dimitri pointed out.

"What sort of dancing did we do?" 

"Plenty! We — oh." Dimitri tilted his head. "I see." 

Now, to be fair Dedue was trained in the more common Fódlan style of dance. However, it had been many years since that had been relevant. Though Ashe had been kind enough to assist Dedue in brushing up his very rusty skills, Ashe could only do so much. Besides, Ashe hadn't the faintest idea how to follow, so practicing together had been a rather fruitless endeavor. 

"Perhaps we both could ask for assistance… do you think the professor would be able to help?" Dimitri wondered. 

"They are rather busy training with Marianne for the actual competition. I wouldn't want to bother them with minor concerns," Dedue replied. "But please, Dimitri. You may do as you wish, but I would enjoy your company there." 

Dimitri glanced around the yard. There was Flayn talking to Raphael as the boy fished, but other than that and a few students in the distance by the dinning hall, there was no one around. Shily, Dimitri stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Dedue's cheek. 

"Then I will be there, my dearest prince." 

Dedue smiled and kissed Dimitri properly, tilting his chin up with one hand and cupping his hip with the other. It was quick, not that they went to great lengths to conceal their relationship but neither eager to be flashy with it either. But the best kisses were, in Dedue's opinion, the one shared between only lovers in private, and those were the ones he remembered the most. Still, these brief kisses were good to keep his heart warm in the meantime. 

"And I shall appreciate every moment." Dedue paused. "My mother will not be happy that I dismissed the tailor like that."

"Then should you return?" 

Dedue smiled. "I have already cut down the tree as it were. Oh, and Dimitri?"

"Yes, Shahpur?" 

"You do know that you never need to fear my disapproval. I've told you, I see you as my friend. Like when we were boys — back when you used to call me by my name." 

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, well, I did not realize what exactly shahpur meant back then. How terribly rude of me to not give you proper respect. It is no wonder that your guard hated me." 

Dedue would argue, but he had it from Omar himself that most of his guard did think Dimitri was just an annoying brat of Faerghus. Even when Dimitri got good at sparring and proving his usefulness as Dedue's spear, Omar likened Dimitri to a wild boar, rough and uncouth and without focus. It was certainly not a compliment, so Dedue discouraged his men from using the term as much as possible, though it felt a bit useless when Dimitri had just laughed at the nickname. 

"Well, we are not in Duscur. Please, think on it." 

Dimitri sighed. "I shall, if that makes you happy." 

"It does." Dedue paused, checking the sun. It was still quite a time before dinner and really, it was such a nice day that it would be a waste to spend it inside. "Do you have time? I haven't checked the garden yet." 

Dimitri brightened. "That sounds delightful." 

They did not speak about the ball for the rest of the day.

#

Dedue ended up wearing a beautiful frock coat with fur trim, a new pair of pants, and an elegant fur-lined cape to the ball. His golden earrings gleamed in the candlelight though his neck felt bare without his scarf. Edelgard was also in a new dress and Claude had donned a new half-cape, though he was the least formal of the three house leaders. 

Byleth arrived in their usual half-clothing, half-armor attire. Dedue couldn't say he was surprised. 

Marianne won the dance competition, which was a true boon to the Lions. Dedue congratulated her and ended up dancing with her first, though he was certain he stepped on her toes at least once and his hands were sweaty. She was too kind to say anything, even offering to dance again with him, but unfortunately it didn't quite work that way when one was a house leader.

Dedue found himself buffeted about from one dance to the next, first with the girls in his house — Annette stood on his feet and they just spun around while she laughed, he and Mercedes actually followed the steps while chatting about baking, and Ingrid was a rod as the two awkwardly travelled across the dance floor. After, Dedue was fair game to any brave enough to ask him for a dance. He was not nearly as popular as Claude, who seemed to have a line out the door for his hand, nor did he lack a partner as some of the more quiet of his classmates were so fortunate to experience, but he's still a house lord and a prince of Duscur. 

Awkward Fódlan politics aside, he also was, though he's not quite sure why, a rather popular person. At least, if the amount of dances offers and casual conversations were anything to go by. He talked with Petra about the music, Dorothea teased him for being so apologetic about stepping on her toes, and Leonie didn't actually dance with him but told him to stop wasting time and go dance with his man. 

Admittedly, Dedue wasn't quite certain what to make of that, so he ended up skipping the next dance in favor of trying some of the finger foods, as Sylvain called them. Sylvain was definitely drinking something stronger than punch, but Dedue would rather tame a wild horse than deal with Sylvain when the bastard — used lovingly, mostly — has his mind set on something. 

"Hi, Dedue!" Ashe called as Dedue walked over, plate of food in one hand and a glass of punch in the other. 

He weaved around a few Golden Deer he didn't recognize to join Ashe, who was at a standing table with Linhardt and Caspar from the Eagles. If Dedue didn't get along so well with Ashe and know that Ashe had surprisingly deep loyalty to Faerghus — and thankfully held no anger at Duscur for counter-invading four years ago — he would be concerned about Ashe changing classes. As it was, Dedue was happy Ashe had friends to talk to who weren't in his house. 

"Hello, Ashe. Are you enjoying the ball?" Dedue asked. 

"Yeah! I'm surprised that you managed to get time away from all the dancing," Ashe quipped. "Thought that you'd be stuck entertaining all night. Oh, don't bother eating those. They're not seasoned at all." His warning was too late, as Dedue was treated to a bite of cold and tasteless cod on a cracker. 

Everyone had warned him about the culture shock, the isolationism, the political struggles, the challenging coursework, the different religion, the tight clothes, and even the short doorways. No one had bothered telling him that the majority of Fódlan didn't know what salt was. 

"If you aren't going to eat it, I will," Caspar said.

"Didn't you already have ten?" Linhardt asked. 

"So?" 

Dedue gave Caspar the rest of his tasteless fish. 

He scanned the room. Edelgard was dancing with Hubert. Claude was dancing with Dorothea. Mercedes and Sylvain were talking while Felix glowered between them. Byleth was standing with the other professors, watching over the room with those unblinking eyes. In fact, the only person Dedue couldn't see was Dimitri. 

He realized that he was disappointed. He hadn't ordered Dimitri to show up, but after their conversation he thought that Dimitri would realize that his dancing wasn't what would be under question. Dedue just wanted his company. Ever since they had come to Garreg Mach, Dimitri had been… different. 

_Maybe being around his fellow nobles has reminded him of everything that he has been torn away from,_ Dedue thought. _Maybe he hates you._ But no, they still shared many kisses and soft looks. Dedue was many things, but he trusted in his relationship with Dimitri. 

_Then maybe he hates Duscur. A man can love an individual and hate the whole, can't he?_ Dedue knew that to be true because he had felt that way about Faerghus for many years. 

"Did you dance?" Dedue asked Ashe, hoping to banish the negative thoughts from his head.

"I did! Though not as much as you."

"It's hardly a competition," Dedue pointed out, his gaze still out on the floor and not his tablemates.

"I guess." Ashe shrugged. "Oh, hey Dimitri. Did you just come? You missed Marianne winning the competition!" 

Dedue turned and found himself breathless. Perhaps it was foolish, but Dimitri looked stunning. He was in his regular uniform and his hair was the same as always, but the candles were a softer light and the scars on his face were less pronounced. He fidgeted with his gloves, pulling at the fabric and frowning when one seam finally broke. 

"Um, Dedue, I was wondering if you… if you wished to dance?" Dimitri's shoulders were hunched over, his eyes downcast.

Dedue's face was warm and, as he glanced at Ashe and the others, the rest of the table was doing their best to pretend to not be listening. Ashe did give Dedue a thumbs up, which combined with Dedue's attempt to never turn down Dimitri, gave Dedue sufficient motivation to take Dimitri's hand and lead him onto the dance floor. 

The two of them stared at one another when they got there. Dedue did not know how to follow, but he couldn't just ask Dimitri to allow him to lead — or could he? 

No, without even asking, Dimitri adjusted his grip so that he was following. And, before Dedue could open his mouth to make sure Dimitri knew what he was doing, the music began and so did they. 

It was not elegant. It was not regal. It was certainly not proper. And it was barely even successful. But it was romantic, spinning across the hall with their eyes on one another, Dedue avoiding Dimitri's feet with quick thinking and no small amount of luck. Dimitri, too, proved better at this than Dedue would have guessed. Though Dimitri did bite his bottom lip in concentration, his movements were certain even when he was travelling backwards. 

At one point, they passed Dorothea and Claude. The other two had matching shit-eating grins.

"I asked Dorothea for help," Dimitri confessed. 

"And Claude?"

"He's just like that."

Dedue inclined his head, having to concede that point. Besides, he was a bit distracted what with Dimitri's blue eyes being so striking in the light. 

"You are the best dance I've had all night," Dedue murmured. 

"You flatter me." 

"I adore you." 

Dimitri laughed. "And I cherish you more than the sun and moon, Shahpur."

"Please, call me Dedue." That did not garner a reply. "How long have you been practicing? And will I ever hear the end of it from Felix and Sylvain?" 

A rueful expression fell over Dimitri's face. "They uphold the honor of a kingdom that fought an unjust war and lost. We both know Duscur was not the reason my father died. That no one listens to me is an unforeseen consequence of my relocation. As for your other question, about two weeks. Ever since our conversation by the greenhouse."

"When you saved me from my tailor."

"Yes. Though, I do think he did a fantastic job." Dimitri reached up to run a hand down Dedue's chest. "You are the most handsome in the room." 

"False, since you are present." Dedue smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

"For what?" 

_Everything._

"Coming tonight. It means a great deal to me." 

The music slowed before coming to an end. The room clapped politely, but Dedue couldn't take his hands off nor his eyes away from Dimitri. Dedue could feel eyes on him, though he didn't bother to look and see who exactly was staring. He slowly raised Dimitri's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. 

Faerghus had such odd signs of affection. If Dedue were in Duscur, he could give Dimitri handcrafted jewelry or cook him food that he had hunted or grown himself. Dedue could throw courtship parties, where groups of people would dance to loud drums and shakes instruments while fires roared and exotic animals were on display. But they were not in Duscur and what lay between them was still fragile, still new, and Dedue could do none of those things. 

Dimitri blushed, looking down at the ground before Dedue could tilt his chin back up with his own hand. 

"Please," Dedue said, "I would rather you look at me."

"I do not deserve to," Dimitri replied. 

"Incorrect. There is no one I would rather have look at me." Dedue heard someone cough and glanced away from Dimitri, his eyes landing on a pretty girl with a bow in her hair. Dedue didn't know her name, which he only felt a little guilty about. "Yes?" 

"Would you like to dance, Dedue?" 

"Unfortunately I am about to step out. But thank you for your offer, that is very kind of you." Before he could think twice about what he was about to do, he took Dimitri's hand in his and led him out the hall. 

It was a crisp night, the air cold enough to make Dedue shiver but his breath not quite visible. Dimitri smiled shyly, half-hidden behind a mop of golden hair. Dedue's own long silver locks were pinned back in a traditional bun, as a contrast to the usual ponytail that he let it hang in. The pins we're starting to make his head hurt, but he also saw the way Dimitri's eyes lingered on his head and decided that he could keep them in for a while longer. 

In a move of rare boldness, Dimitri squeezed Dedue's hand. "Do you want to see something beautiful?" 

_I already am,_ Dedue thought. He nodded and followed Dimitri as he was pulled towards a large tower away from the dancing. The tower, Dedue vaguely recalled, was called the Goddess Tower and was only open on this night. Ashe had tried explaining the significance of the tower, but Annette was also yelling at Sylvain for spilling juice over her parchment at the same time, so Dedue had only heard half of what was said. 

Still, the door was open and Dimitri quickly led Dedue up the stairs. As they ascended, Dedue felt a mounting bubble of anxiety in his chest. There were towers in Duscur, of course, and religious sites, but none quite like this. As someone who did not believe in the Fódlan Goddess, was he an interloper? Would he be struck down in a bout of holy rage for his hubris? 

Nothing happened. 

They rounded a corner and there stood a window, perfectly placed for them to look out over the entirety of Garreg Mach. Dedue felt his breath snatched away. The stars glowed. The wind brushed the trees and grass in elegant waves. Small dots marked where students stumbled to and from the dance, some in pairs or groups and other solitary figures. 

"It's even better than I imagined," Dimitri murmured. He smiled up at Dedue. "You know, they say if you make a wish and the Goddess hears it, it's bound to come true." 

Dedue flushed and this time he was the one to look away. His heart was beating faster than a war drum or a stampede of horses. He wondered if Dimitri, whose hand was so perfectly placed in his own, could tell. 

Dimitri looked the picture of serenity, though a slight pink hue in his cheeks did betray a little insecurity. He licked his lips before gesturing towards the window with his free hand. 

"What do you want to wish?" He asked. 

"I… am unsure," Dedue admitted. "The Duscur gods are much more specific in the wishes they hear. And I do not worship your Goddess. Will she even listen to me?" 

Dimitri hummed, looking back out at the sight below them. "Well, let me make a wish for the both of us." 

"What? No, you should—" 

"I wish that we shall never be separated," Dimitri said boldly. "I want to remain forever at your side." 

There was a lump in Dedue's throat, a tightening around his heart. He forced himself to open his mouth, suck in air that whirled around his lungs. 

"I — one day, Dimitri, you will have to return to Faerghus as the king." 

"And we shall have a partnership that brings our two nations closer together than we have ever been in the pastp" Dimitri's face fell. "Unless you do not want that." 

And the only thing Dedue could do in response to that was to kiss him. 

Dimitri had always been the shorter of the two. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to kiss Dedue, though now Dedue did bend over to help bring their lips together. Dimitri had an awful habit of biting his bottom lip, so it was perpetually split, but Dedue loved when he traced it with his tongue because it was so painfully _Dimitri_ , just like the way his hair felt like silk and his skin was rough under Dedue's palms — though on that particular night, Dedue could hardly feel it through his gloves. 

Kissing Dimitri was something Dedue knew well and something he would never tire of. When they eventually pulled apart, it was only the barest of inches so they could still look at one another with warm expressions and wide eyes. 

"I love you," Dedue murmured.

"I love you," Dimitri echoed. 

_I hope that, one day, we shall stand together as equals,_ Dedue thought, _that you will love me as a partner and a friend and not a prince, so then I may love you as the man I see and not the vassal the world knows._

_Do wishes come true if you never say them?_

Aloud, he said, "I hope that we will remain together as well."

**Author's Note:**

> _"Everybody here is watching you  
>  'Cause you feel like home  
> You're like a dream come true  
> But if by chance you're here alone  
> Can I have a moment  
> Before I go?  
> 'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
> Hoping you're someone I used to know."_


End file.
